


It's starting one more time

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Is this Beastars, It's not furry shut up, Kinda fluff i hope, M/M, They are not in relationship yet, Wolf!Ghazul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: If you heard that screaming shout in your mind
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	It's starting one more time

Ghazul was a wolf, Ganda was a Bear. Sounds weird, well in this word it isnt. Fortunatelly both of them are carnivore, if you think homosexual is a taboo in some place, in this world relationship between Carnivore and Herbivore is more than taboo, those who did that will be seen as a very brave person, in negative way. Why? Most or maybe all relationship between carnivore and Herbivore ended in either the Herbivore died or the carnivore leaving their partner before they can kill them, without them realizing what happened.

Not only someone ended up died, but the carnivore will have to endure all the guilt for the rest of their live.

………

Ah the Howling is heard again, it’s full moon again apparently. Being a werewolf, Ghazul unable to control his transformation during Full moon, he always lock himself inside his room or his house when the full moon almost approach, good for him he can sense it hours before it approach, he always lock himself right after he senses it.

Everyone already finished their job, most of them even already on their way home, well except for Ganda, he was Ghazul’s personal assistant in the first place anyway, however this is not part of his job, he just want to do that. Since it was not in his contract, Ghazul didn’t know about this.

Everytime the full moon ended, Ghazul almost always laying shirtless, well he fully transform into a werewolf so his body size drastically changed especially his torso, he don’t want to destroy his clothes so he always takes it off. Sometimes his sense missed, ended up making him turn into a werewolf faster than It should, and of course ripped his clothes off.

He almost killed his employee one night, fortunatelly Ganda as a bear was strong enough to stop him. However it left some scars on Ghazul’s tail.

The Howling stopped, Ghazul probably already tired and collapse, he always like this after full moon. Ganda still worried if he come in now Ghazul will attack him so it’s better to wait till morning.

…….

Finally, morning arrived. Ganda probably the only one, well most certainly the only one beside Ghazul and Night security that still in the building, where he sleep? Random room that he felt most comfortable to sleep for hours.

He entered Ghazul’s room only too see him laying near his desk, shirtless. He looks kinda pale, he definitelly passed out last night from exhaustion. Most people live in cities with many people with different animal species, including werewold. Most werewolf unable to control their Full Moon transformation, sometimes even in normal night, however going total feral in normal night only occur when they are near Herbivore or Very Hungry, still rarely happened tho.

Just like other werewolfs, Ghazul can’t control his Full Moon transformation. Those who can control it usually are trained like High rank Soldier, Police, and those who lived in Isolated Tribe.

……

His body ached, his throat feels sore, his eyes feel very dry and kinda hurt a bit. Ghazul wakes up covered in blanket, he was laying at the corner of the room. No one else was there except him and he can’t remember anything happened last night, literally remembers nothing since he started to transform.

It’s 6 am, no one supposed to be here except security since works start at 8, no way Ghazul have time to get home and prepare but somehow a set of his usual working clothes always placed on his desk after full moon, every singe time yet he still don’t know who did that.

Ganda on the other hand, didn’t tell Ghazul about the fact he was the one who did that, but he didn’t mean to keep it as secret, he just think it wasn’t a big deal and telling Ghazul would change anything.

Good thing there is not that many people he need to meet today, he was already tired to function properly knowing how busy his schedule as CEO is.

…..

“Sir, I just want to inform that you have meeting in a hour, better to prepare to go”

“Right, Thank you, Ganda”

Everything went just like any other day, meeting, discuss stuff privately with someone about bussines, monitoring employees, doing many tasks and many more. Ghazul lowkey feel really gratefull he got Ganda on his side, with Bribery he manage to earn his thrust.

Ganda always walks behind him, the only thing he can see is Ghazul’s back and tail.

Everyone can half transform into their animal form such as showing the ear, fur, tail and anything basically but there is always one part of their animal form that they can control but can’t hide at all, usually it was ear, tail or antler, for some rare case it could be something like Fang or even nails. For werewolf like Ghazul it was his tail, his rough and big tails shows everyone that he is a werewolf.

For Bear like Ganda, it was his ear, and yes it makes him look like he got 4 ears, 2 Human and 2 Bear. It does improve his hearing but not as much as people would expected.

Ganda observe his boss’s back side only to get surprised by Ghazul’s ear, his Wolf ears to be precise, that was unusual for him to show other part of his animal form.

“Sir, your wolf ear is showing” Ghazul probably didn’t even realize that his Wolf ears is showing, but it moved, It was intentional?

“I know, I just want to show it”

_Oh my god_

_That’s actually_

_Really cute_

……..

“Shit!”

Ghazul lost his balance, don’t ask why because he felt like he tripped on something invinsible and his head hit the edge of the desk, and that’s really painful.

“Oh shit sir! You ok? I’ll get the first aid”

Actually It wasn’t that bad, well yeah a small bruise and change of skin colour but no need for first aid, why is he always overeact when something happened to Ghazul, but not like he want to complain or anything.

“Sir here let me take a look” He treated Ghazul’s head gently, Ghazul didn’t say anything but he feels like something is moving, on the back side of his body.

“There you go, nothing serious I hope” Ganda smiled at him, happily.

Something is definitelly moving there, but what was that? There’s nothing behind him except his desk. Wait…

It was his tail, why is it moving by his own?

Happines? One of the reason why wolf tail move by it own is because they feel happines, but what make Ghazu happy right now? Maybe…

“Smile, Ganda”

_Excuse me, sir?_

“I want to see your smile again”

_What?_

“Forget it”

Ghazul stand up from his position and his tail is still moving, he can feel it, and yes Ganda can see it too. He stood there in sillence because he never see Ghazul wagging his tail like that, like literally this is the first time, he don’t have courage to ask this time.

“Cmon, we need to go for the meeting, get my stuff to the car” Ghazul stood in front of the Mirror, his suit is now on and he is in totally CEO mode, and that’s made him looks more attractive.

_Damn_

“Anyway Ganda, thank you” He looks at Ganda and smile a little

_For what?_

“For your loyalty as my subbordinate”

Ganda was speechless, like ok why would he say that out of nowhere, he’s not that kind of people who would randomly thanked someone for stuff, the young CEO slowly walks to the door, there is one thing that Ganda notice, his tails is wagging again, moving left and right like puppy with their loving owner.

Does that mean, he’s Happy?

_Well, that’s a weird way to say thank you for the fact I always by your side, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in english for once, and should i make this a series? Kinda confused about other character Species tho. Initially this was from Prompt "Your OTP as Animal" but i kinda want to keep their Human form and make it like Beastars character but more dominant in their Human side.


End file.
